Hobgoblins
Hobgoblins is a 1988 low-budget horror-comedy B-movie directed, written, and produced by Rick Sloane, who also served as cinematographer and editor. The film is often seen as a rip-off of Gremlins and earned infamy after it was shown on Mystery Science Theater 3000. It has since been often regarded as one of the worst films ever made. Plot A young security guard must track down diminutive aliens who kill people even as they make their fantasies come true. Cast *Tom Bartlett as Kevin *Paige Sullivan as Amy *Steven Boggs as Kyle *Kelley Palmer as Daphne *Billy Frank as Nick *Tamara Clatterbuck as Fantazia *Duane Whitaker as Roadrash *Jeffrey Culver as McCreedy *Kevin Kildow as Dennis *Kari French as Pixie *Daran Norris as Club Scum M.C *James Mayberry as Sergeant Parker *Ken Abraham as Thug *Don Barrett as Comstock *David Teague as Lowlife Home media *First released on VHS in early 1988. *The MST3K version of the film was released by Rhino Home Video as part of the Collection, Volume 8 DVD set. *The original Hobgoblins cast members reunited for the MicroWerks DVD of Hobgoblins and Hobgoblins 2, released June 23, 2009. The 20th Anniversary interviews are given by Tom Bartlett (Kevin), Kelley Palmer (Daphne), Steven Boggs (Kyle), Billy Frank (Nick), Tami Clatterbuck (Fantazia), Daran Norris (Club Scum MC), Kenneth J. Hall (creator of the original Hobgoblin puppets), and Rick Sloane (writer/director). Influence Hobgoblins is perhaps best known for being shown on episode #907 of Mystery Science Theater 3000. MST3K writer Paul Chaplin later commented on Hobgoblins, saying, "It shoots right to the top of the list of the worst movies we've ever done." Rick Sloane in fact submitted Hobgoblins to the MST3K team himself, and enjoyed the episode enough that he based the theme song to Hobgoblins 2 on a song Mike and the Bots sing during the episode. Taglines *Be careful what you wish for... You just might get it! Trivia *The hobgoblin puppets were operated by a woman who had just been released from a mental hospital. *Rick Sloane didn't see the puppets for the hobgoblins until the night prior to the first day of shooting. *Steven Boggs wore his own pink shorts in the movie. *Only the eyes for the hobgoblins were going to be seen in an earlier draft of the script. *Rick Sloane initially planned on making a sequel in 1990 and had even written a screenplay for said sequel. *The location used for Club Scum was a club in West Los Angeles called The Music Machine. *John Carradine was approached to play the old man who owns the movie studio, but his agent asked for too much money. *The location for the film studio was a parking lot that was deserted at night. Videos Category:1988 films Category:English-language films Category:1980s comedy-horror films Category:1980s fantasy films Category:1988 horror films Category:1980s science fiction films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Films featured in Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes